


Piece by Piece

by SeaSparkle



Series: Lancelot Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lotor is emotional about Narti's death, M/M, Nightmares, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lotor speaks with Lance for the first time about his generals and why they betrayed him.





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Um.... hope this is okay?  
> Lancelot week day 5: Past/ future

At first, Lance wasn't sure what had woke him. He was disoriented from beging pulled from his sleep so suddenly. Eventually, he realised his Lotor was no longer lying in the bed. Worried, he sat up, and was relieved to see him sitting on the edge of the bed.

The relief was short lived however, when he saw the state that his boyfriend (it felt kinda childish to call him that but it felt less weird then calling him his lover) was in. He was hunched over, with his head in his hands. His long, elegant fingers were threaded through his sleep messed hair too tightly to not be painful. His breath sounded uneven and strange.

Lance sat up, placing a hand on the other's back. His skin was clammy to the touch.

"Lotor..?"

The other flinched a little at his voice. However, he released the tight grip on his hair. His hands dropped to his lap. 

"Did I wake you?" Lotor asked him, his voice distant. 

Lance sighed, resting his chin on Lotor's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, "Don't worry about it. Did you have a night terror or something?"

One of Lotor's hands found it's way on top of one of Lance's, "Something like that."

Sighing again, Lance turned his face so the side of it could lay against the back of Lotor's shoulder, "I wish you would talk to me. You've been distant since that mission. You won't tell me what happened but I know something did."

For a while, Lotor was silent. Lance was about to give up again when he heard Lotor finally speak.

"I ran into one of my old generals." He told him.

"You mean the girls you worked with before?" Lance asked.

"Yes."

"The ones you had a falling out with?"

"Yes."

"Well, what happened?" Lance prompted him.

"Not much. It was brief. And she fled once Keith found me." Lotor told him. It wasn't exactly much, but at least he was talking about it.

Lance bit his lip, contemplating if he should ask his next question or not. He didn't want to push him to much. Lotor hated talking about his past. If it was filled with neglect and abuse like many of them suspected, then Lance could hardly blame him for wanting to push it way. 

"What happened between you and the girls, Lotor? Why did you have a falling out?" Lance asked.

Lotor squeezed Lance's hand, "I... I am afraid to tell you."

"Why would you be afraid?" Lance asked him. In another situation, he might tease Lotor for admitting fear, trying to lighten the mood. Something in his gut, however, told him the moment was far to serious.

Lotor looked back over his shoulder and Lance pulled back too look him in the eye. His eyes glowed slightly in the dark room, so Lance could see the moisture gathered in them. "I'm afraid you'll hate me too. Like Acxa and Zethrid and Ezor... you'll hate me and you'll leave me. Or you'll hand me over to my father."

"I would never even think about handing you over to Zarkon!" Lance said too loudly, making Lotor flinch. When he spoke again, he made sure to speak more quietly, "Did they try to do that? Why would they think of doing that?"

"Because I deserved it I suppose. And they thought turning me over would win them favor with the empire." Lotor explained.

Lance shook his head, "No. Listen, no matter what it is you did, you don't deserve that. Your father... he's... evil. There's no other word for it. If he got his hands on you, who knows what he would do. And did they honestly think just handing you over was going to clear them? He would probably just have killed all of you and been done with it."

"You don't understand Lance." Lotor sighed, "I killed her! I killed Narti!"

Lance stopped, staring at him in silence for a moment before asking, "Who's Narti?"

"She was one of my generals." Lotor told him. He rubbed a hand over his face. Lance noted that his claws were out. 

"That witch Haggar was using her to spy on us. She had tapped into her mind somehow when I went to see my father. It's not the first time she's done something like that. I didn't... I didn't have time too think about it. The place was being blown up around us, and I couldn't bring her with us and risk all of us getting killed. I... I killed her to protect my other generals, but I guess... " Lotor tailed of, his eyes falling shut. He gripped Lance's hand tightly, holding it to his chest, "She didn't even move. She just stood there and let me do it. And I was so angry. Not at Narti, never Narti... at my father... at that witch!"

"And then... out of all the people to betray me... it was Acxa who shot me. She was my most loyal, yet it seems even loyalty can't hold up to my failures." Lotor said. 

"Hey, look at me." Lance said, prompting the other to turn toward him. When he did, he placed a hand on the other's face, "you wouldn't have hurt someone you cared about if there was another way. I can tell by the way you talk about them that you cared about them a great deal, you still do. If they don't think you made the right call, then whatever. That's their business."

Lotor leaned forward, nuzzling his face into Lance's neck, "thank you. Thank you for not hating me..."

Lance coaxed him to lie down with him again. Eventually, he managed to get Lotor to fall asleep again. Once he was sure the other had fallen asleep, Lance allowed himself to follow.

Piece by piece, he was sure Lotor's past would become clearer.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hope it wasn't too horrible! 
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
